


paint it over

by servicetopthor



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Guys Made Them Do It, Canon-Typical Violence, Fight Sex, M/M, Post-War, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21455428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servicetopthor/pseuds/servicetopthor
Summary: “I don’t need a healer,” Dimitri insisted, his expression completely crazed. Felix reached for his sword at the sight of Dimitri, the look of bloodlust so unwelcomingly familiar.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76
Collections: Naughty List 2019





	paint it over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mornelithe_falconsbane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mornelithe_falconsbane/gifts).

> I haven't even played the BL route.

Felix quickly climbed the staircase to Dimitri’s study, biting words already bouncing around his head. The usually punctual king was late to meeting with Count Galatea and had ignored the page boy Felix had sent to retrieve him.

_ “He refused to open the door, your grace,”  _ the page squeaked and Felix sent him away with a wave and glare.

The door was shut, but not locked. Felix didn’t bother to announce himself before entering the study.

“Why the hell—”

Felix cut himself off at the sight of Dimitri. He looked sickly from where he stood, leaning against his desk. His hair was ruffled and wild, putting Felix on edge.

“Dimitri?” he asked, forcibly calming himself. “Are you alright?”

Dimitri stared at him, his gaze unfocused. “Yes… I…”

Felix rushed over as he saw Dimitri sway on his feet. “Sit down, sit down!” He helped Dimitri settle into the nearest chair. “Stay here, I’ll get a—”

“No, no,” Dimitri rasped, grabbing Felix’s arm. “Wait.”

Felix shook off his grasp. “Dimitri, what happened?”

Dimitri’s eye didn’t quite meet Felix’s. His expression relaxed suddenly, a grin spreading across his face.

Felix immediately backed away from Dimitri, disturbed by the eerie look on the King’s face. He walked backward into a table, knocking over a flower vase resting atop it. Felix turned in surprise at the sound of the vase shattering. The bundle of sunflowers inside now lay helplessly on the floor.

Felix was puzzled by the sight. Dimitri kept his study rather sparse. There certainly hadn’t been any flowers in the study yesterday. “Has Dedue been gardening again?” he asked.

Dimitri didn’t answer. Felix leaned down to inspect the flowers, mindfully holding a gloved hand over his mouth and nose. Sure enough, he could see a nefarious dust on the surface of the yellow petals.

“Great,” Felix gritted as he straightened. “You’ve let yourself get poisoned. You need a healer, Dimitri. Right now.”

When Felix turned to leave, he collided with Dimitri, who had apparently recovered the ability to stand. 

“I don’t need a healer,” Dimitri insisted, his expression completely crazed. Felix reached for his sword at the sight of Dimitri, the look of bloodlust so unwelcomingly familiar. Dimitri reached for it too, when his eye followed Felix’s hand. They struggled for it, but it ultimately ended with Dimitri pressed against the wall with Felix’s sword at his throat.

“What has gotten into you!” Felix shouted, hoping to snap Dimitri out of whatever haze he was caught in.

“I don’t need a healer,” he repeated, his chest heaving as he spoke. “I need —  _ Felix.” _

_ “Boar,” _ Felix spat. It was the first time he had used the nickname in a while, not since the war. “You’ve lost your mind again.”

Dimitri, unphased by the blade at his neck, shoved at Felix. While he had lost his mind, he had not lost his strength. Felix struggled to stay on his feet as he was pushed back. 

“Don’t fucking touch me,” Felix warned, sword still in hand. “I  _ will _ stab you.”

“But,” Dimitri began, as he stalked towards Felix. “I need to touch—”

Whatever had taken control over Dimitri’s mind wasn’t going to let up anytime soon. Felix was getting the sense this wasn’t going to end pretty. Blood would be spilled and Felix was the one holding the sword. As long as he kept his attacks mindful, he should be able to stop Dimitri without killing him.

Easier said than done.

Dimitri was a  _ beast. _ He moved with little care for his own wellbeing, too focused on the prey in front of him.

“What the fuck do you gain from killing me, Dimitri?” Felix asked after his sword sliced into Dimitri’s upper arm. “What do those voices in your head get from my death?”

The questions made Dimitri pause and allowed Felix to catch his breath. “There are no voices in my head,” he stated, blinking twice in confusion. “And I don’t want to kill you.”

Felix waved his sword in Dimitri’s face, letting his outrage take over in his own movements. “Then what do you  _ want _ from me?” he demanded.

Dimitri shook his head. “I need…”

Felix was too caught up in waiting for Dimitri’s words. He let the grip on his sword slacken. Dimitri sensed it, or he was desperate enough to try anything, because he smacked the sword. The blade sliced his hand before the sword was knocked from Felix’s grip. It flew several feet away, too far out of Felix’s reach.

Dimitri lunged towards him and Felix instinctively punched him. His fist collided with Dimitri’s nose. The King was bleeding  _ everywhere _ now. Blood dripping down his face to add to the red already staining his clothes. He was going to bleed out if he didn’t tend to his wounds soon, yet he showed no signs of yielding.

“Please, Felix,” Dimitri begged with a growl threatening to overtake his voice. “It hurts.”

“No shit,” Felix replied, fists still raised. “You—”

Felix underestimated Dimitri’s reach. Suddenly, Dimitri’s hand was in Felix’s hair and Felix’s head was being bashed against the wall. It was disorienting and shocking and Felix barely registered it happened before Dimitri was moving again. He turned Felix around and yanked his hands behind his back.

Felix wasn’t sure why any of this was happening. If Dimitri wanted to kill him, he would have wrapped his hands around Felix’s throat and choked the life out of him.

The answer to Felix’s confusion came when Dimitri pressed himself against Felix’s back. 

Ah, it wasn’t  _ blood _ lust.

“You’re insane, boar!” Felix shouted. He was panicking now, shaking against Dimitri and desperately trying to break free. “I will  _ kill _ you.”

Dimitri moaned into Felix’s ear, grinding his erection into Felix’s back. His breath was hot as was his grip on Felix’s arms. Felix tried to kick him, but Dimitri didn’t react. He kept rutting against Felix until it seemed to be unsatisfying to him. Felix was tugged away from the wall and bent over Dimitri’s desk, despite his squirming and kicking.

Dimitri was huge and strong and  _ everywhere. _ His hands were  _ everywhere. _ He secured Felix’s hands with something — his belt, maybe, Felix couldn’t see — so both his hands could roam Felix’s body. He yanked at Felix’s clothes frantically and ran his fingers along every inch of skin revealed.

One hand left Felix for a moment, and when it returned grip Felix’s bare ass Dimitri’s unclothed cock slid against his thigh.

“Don’t you  _ dare,” _ Felix barked, arching away from Dimitri. “Stop it, Dimitri!”

“I need you,” Dimitri said. It’s the only warning he gave before he lined his cock up with Felix’s tense, unyielding hole.

It fucking  _ hurt. _ Felix had suffered his fair share of being on the wrong end of a sword or lance, but  _ this. _ This was truly being stabbed, deep and unending. Over and over, Dimitri slammed into him like he truly  _ needed _ it. 

“I’ll kill you,” Felix breathed with each thrust. He would kill whoever did this to Dimitri too.

Dimitri kept saying his name like a damn prayer but seemed beyond being able to string together an actual sentence. He kept burying himself into Felix and Felix kept waiting for it to be over. He was breathing raggedly, surely he had to be close. But it continued on and Felix wondered if it would ever cease.

Then, Dimitri shifted. Felix felt a bolt of something approaching pleasure. It was still surrounded by pain and Felix couldn’t bear to let himself enjoy it, but he did clench at the sensation. Dimitri groaned and shook and it was over.

It was over.

Dimitri stumbled away from Felix, muttering nonsense.

Felix felt glued to the desk. He could move but he was sore and hurting in ways he thought not possible. He blinked back tears and swallowed down the burning in his throat.

“I’m sorry,” Dimitri whispered.

Felix closed his eyes, exhaustion taking over his body in ways it hadn’t since the war.


End file.
